Tasteless
by xTheBoredWriterx
Summary: Martel has just recovered from the sickness of her Cruxis Crystal and joins Yuan out under the starlight. What Yuan doesn't know is that she already understands how he feels. Oneshot.


**I do not own Tales of Symphonia. All characters and locations listed from the game belong to the team at Namco-Bandai and Kosuke Fujishima.**

Thanks for reading!

**A/N: This was written in order to test out a writing style that I'd picked up from another writer on . I've notified them, so they'll know who they are. **

* * *

For a moment, Yuan forgot where he was. They'd been traveling so quickly across the world that most of their adventures had become a blur. Across scorching deserts and through a planet previously unknown to him. They'd journeyed across dangerous valleys and climbed treacherous mountain slopes to reach the Dwarf's home.

"_Zircon, Mana Fragment and Mana Leaf Herb_," The half-elf could hear Altessa reciting the recipe in his head, blue eyes trained ahead on the half-moons that rested in the sky.

As far as he knew, Mithos and the human were asleep inside, melting away the stress of weeks gone by. Altessa was probably taking a break as well now that the Rune Crest had been properly applied. As for Yuan? He felt relieved.

He sensed a presence behind him before too long and assumed that Kratos had grown restless. Since they'd all accepted the tasks of modifying their exspheres, it appeared that they'd needed to sleep less and less. Yuan had even stopped being able to taste the saltiness of his favorite foods.

"Yuan," The half-elf became startled, whirling around at the feminine charm that had graced the air. A relieved, yet concerned look covered his features upon seeing Martel up and about; should she really have been out of been so soon?

"M-Martel," He greeted with a bob of his head, "Are you sure you should be out?" He asks.

Martel gave a shrug before joining him in star-gazing, hands folded neatly in front of her. She'd always liked the look of the crescent moon on wintery evenings such as this. Yuan couldn't help but admire the pool of moonlight that turned her hair aglow.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come find you," she breathed, flashing him a gentle smile. "It doesn't hurt, if you're worried,"

Yuan moved his hand forward, placing it against the dip of her shoulder, "It doesn't?" He asked, making sure that the crystalline wound had begun to disappear, "Are you sure? Maybe you should lie down."

Martel shook her head, reaching up to place her hand against his calloused fingers. Her smile never faltered, touch a gentle pet to his skin, "I promise I..." She laughed, "I can't feel a thing,"

Yuan couldn't help but smile. If Martel felt better, then that was good enough for him. Pulling his touch away, he turned to gaze up at the moons above them, arms hanging loosely at his sides. They'd done everything they could to return Martel to normal; even the human had done more than his share. He had to respect that kind of dedication.

"Listen, Martel..." he trailed off, one arm raising to rest behind his head, "I know that what happened to you must have been scary. I'll understand if you need to take a few days break. I mean, I think we all would." He could see Martel shaking her head from the corner of his eye.

"It was scary at first," she replied, swinging her arms, "I was watching the entire time. Everyone was so sad and I felt my heart about to break,"

Yuan's hair prickled, goosebumps sticking into his arms like pins. He turned his gaze to rest upon the green-haired maiden, teeth showing in a nervous grin. Finally, he asked, "You... could hear us?"

Martel nodded, reaching a hand up to entwine her fingers with his. They stood like this for several minutes, his electrified by her touch. With all of the blood rushing to his head, the half-elf gave a cough to break the silence, "I'm sorry you had to find out that way,"

Martel again shook her head, "It was sweet," She said, tugging him closer to her side. A pleased, happy smile was present on her lips. If smiles had been the fruit of great trees, Yuan would have said that Martel's smiles were the sweetest. Even without his sense of taste or smell, he was certain that she would have been the most flavorful peach.

"Martel," Yuan turned to face her, placing one hand on her shoulder, "Do you... do you feel the same way or are my feelings to be stagnant?" he swallowed down a lump in his throat, heart hammering in his chest, "If you don't share them, I'll gladly swallow mine to be lost inside of me forever."

The following silence was nearly unbearable, Martel's green eyes seeming to swim within his own. He could feel his acrobatic heart twisting in anticipation, lungs squeezing themselves dry of oxygen. Why wasn't she saying anything? Had he offended her in some way? Perhaps he should have been more tender in his wording, brought her out away from the hut and been more sensitive to her near-death situation. Had he pushed her into making a decision?-

All thought ceased when Martel's lips brushed against his own, her fingers traveling to lock with his own. The soft, plush skin against his own made his mind empty, his heart soaring high into his throat. He could have melted against her, absorbed her touch to kindle this flame for centuries to come.

He shed a tear as she pulled away, a pleasant smile upon those lips. The gentility of her touch brought him forward, his forehead pressing against her own. He dived head-first into her eyes, arms wrapping around her middle.

"Why do you cry?" Martel asked, reaching a thumb up to wipe away freezing tear. Yuan shook his head before pulling her closer, eyes closing to contain the flood that lie behind them. Yuan did not weep for the sadness of the world, but for the joy. His love was singing circles around him, heart having grown wings to join the crescents in the sky.

Pulling his hand from around her's, he tugged her back toward the dug-out, pulling off his cloak to shield her from the cold. With one arm wrapped snugly around her waist, they began to make their way back to the fire that waited inside. Yuan couldn't help but smile when he licked his lips.

He tasted sugar.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
